Excuses
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Loki habría sonreído ante la idea de los inconscientes Vengadores pululando por los alrededores mientras ignoraban por completo al embustero entre ellos. Pero tal acción era imposible con su boca ocupada diligentemente en otra tarea. Traducción autorizada por Silverlynxcat. Thunderfrost (Thor/Loki). Slash.


Traducción autorizada por **Silverlynxcat**

**Resumen:** Loki habría sonreído ante la idea de los inconscientes Vengadores pululando por los alrededores mientras ignoraban por completo al embustero entre ellos. Pero tal acción era imposible con su boca ocupada diligentemente en otra tarea.

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers no es de mi propiedad, obvio. La historia es de Silverlynxcat, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Excuses**

El gemido fue ronco y bajo, y Loki alzó la mirada, la picardía destellando en sus ojos verdes. Aún estaba ligeramente impresionado por la muestra de restricción de Thor; sus gruñidos apasionados convertidos en elogios murmurados y gemidos silenciados. Pero tenían mucha práctica. Después de todo, los esfuerzos de Loki para entrar en la torre de los Vengadores sin ser detectado habrían sido vanos si eran delatados por los apasionados ruidos de Thor.

Loki habría sonreído ante la idea de los inconscientes Vengadores pululando por los alrededores mientras ignoraban por completo al embustero entre ellos. Pero tal acción era imposible con su boca ocupada diligentemente en otra tarea.

—Loki. —Su nombre fue siseado esta vez y los dedos enredados en su cabello apretaron su agarre, llamando de nuevo su atención.

Loki subió sus manos por los musculosos muslos de su hermano y los separó con facilidad, dejando que sus labios se ampliaran más, para así poder dar más cabida a la gruesa base de la polla de Thor. Su nariz acarició los rizos rubios cuando la caliente y fuerte erección se presionó contra su lengua, llenando su boca por completo.

El gemido de Thor retumbó en su pecho cuando este se inclinó hacia la cabecera y perdió su agarre en el cabello de Loki, masajeándole el cuero cabelludo de modo alentador mientras le miraba desnudo, con sus penetrantes ojos azules. A Thor le encanta observarlo casi tanto como a Loki le encanta envolver sus labios alrededor de la larga y gruesa longitud que nunca falla en hacerle la boca agua.

El príncipe más joven sostuvo su mirada en la de Thor y alzó su cabeza lentamente, con los labios deslizándose sin esfuerzo sobre la carne caliente y resbaladiza mientras liberaba a su hermano con un sonido lascivo y procedía a lamer y besar alrededor de la cima chorreante. Envolvió la cabeza de nuevo, chupando y calcando la hendedura con su puntiaguda y talentosa lengua, y fue recompensado con un siseo y una sacudida de caderas.

Loki no se molestó en inmovilizar a Thor, y en vez de eso gimió por propio placer mientras balanceaba su cabeza, con sus dedos ágiles explorando las definidas caderas y una fuerte cavidad que calentaba su mano. Sintió a Thor sacudirse en su boca y tragó convulsivamente, ganando un elogio murmurado en un gruñido mientras Thor le mantenía la cabeza en su sitio.

La mirada de Thor era profunda y atenta, y Loki sabía que su talento para tomarle por completo excitaba al Dios del Trueno hasta más no decir, especialmente cuando antes hasta la más talentosa de las mozas luchaba con su longitud. Aficionadas.

—Que bien, Loki —canturreó Thor suavemente, observando como los ojos de Loki revoloteaban hacia él y luego a los lados –como si algo fugaz hubiera captado su atención–, pero el Dios rubio estaba demasiado embelesado con la visión de su polla desapareciendo una vez más en la húmeda boca de Loki como para notarlo. Luego Loki tarareó alrededor de su polla y Thor gruñó bajito por el placer que atravesó su ingle, arrastrando puro calor a su paso.

Los ojos de Loki brillaron con una picardía deliciosa y estuvo pronto haciendo todo tipos de ruidos obscenos alrededor de su polla, lamiendo y chupando con un nuevo fervor, mientras Thor empujaba más bruscamente en la complaciente boca de su hermano.

Con un gemido de satisfacción, Thor se corrió después de unos pocos empujones más en la expectante lengua de Loki, manteniéndole en su sitio hasta que este lo tragó todo.

Aún con los ojos entrecerrados posados en Thor, Loki dejó que la flácida longitud se deslizara, húmeda, fuera de su boca. Tan pronto como hubo terminado, Thor le estaba arrastrando a un violento beso, Loki se asentó en el regazo de Thor mientras la lengua del rubio limpiaba los restos de su propia corrida en un saqueo a su boca.

Estaba tan completamente deslumbrado por Loki, que no detectó la ligera inclinación de la cabeza de este hacia la puerta, o el molesto sonido de algunos aclarando sus gargantas... hasta que estuvieron forzados a hacerlo una segunda –y luego una tercera– vez.

Thor apartó su boca de la de Loki, sorprendido, volteándose para mirar tontamente a los Vengadores, que estaban reunidos con sus trajes en la puerta, mientras en el corredor destellaba una luz roja tras ellos. Claramente no había escuchado la alarma. Maldijo a Loki y a su boca.

—Ah... amigos...—Thor se quedó en blanco por la forma de abordar la potencialmente volátil situación y sólo escuchó una risa sorda.

—Por lo menos sabemos que esta vez no es Loki. —Clint sonrió con satisfación, ganándose una amplia sonrisa de estúpido de Tony, quien entonces le dio un codazo a Steve. El mortificado super soldado se quedó mirando el suelo resueltamente; enfrentando a una preocupante sombra brillante de color rojo.

Thor se vio forzado a poner una mano posesiva sobre la cadera de Loki cuando notó la mirada demasiado concienzuda de Natasha.

Thor aclaró su garganta, aunque sin dar indicios de querer hablar, claramente asombrado por tener a sus colegas amontonados en su puerta mientras su desnudo y malvado hermano estaba sentado en su regazo. Habían visto a Loki chupando su polla, por el amor de Ymir, ¿que iba a decir después de eso?

Entonces un pensamiento le golpeó. Thor volteó sus ojos acusadores hacia Loki, quien había permanecido en un sospechoso silencio durante todo el encuentro.

— ¿Loki, por qué no dijiste nada? —demandó Thor, frunciendo el ceño mientras Loki parpadeaba lentamente con una fachada de inocencia. El tic en la comisura de su boca delataba su diversión.

—Pero, mi amadísimo Thor —canturreó Loki, inclinando un poco la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño de manera astutamente perpleja—. Mi boca estaba llena...

Descubrieron entonces, para el deleite de Loki, que la explicita implicación era una forma efectiva de dejar sin habla a un super soldado.

* * *

**N/A:** Sí. Escribí esto únicamente en torno a la línea "Mi boca estaba llena" ^-^.

**N/T:** Claro, Thor... y no vimos que te estuvieras quejando...  
xDD  
Gracias por leer.


End file.
